Snow in the Dark
by Ambivalencia
Summary: What harm can be done if Tsurara and Rikuo managed to get some time alone in a blackout garden mall to celebrate Christmas Eve? No harm indeed, unless … There was something budging them. – Sequel of Starry Sky - RikuTsura


**Snow in the Dark**

**Pairing: **Rikuo N. (Youkai) x Tsurara O. and slight Rikuo N. (human) x Tsurara

**Length: **8,146 words

**Summary**: What harm can be done if Tsurara and Rikuo managed to get some time alone in a blackout garden mall to celebrate Christmas Eve? No harm indeed, unless … There was something budging them. – Sequel of Starry Sky - RikuTsura

**Notes:** Hello fandom! I wished you a very good Christmas _(if you celebrate it, of course)_ and thank you for taking a peek on this fanfiction. I guarantee you that it will not be disappointing. ***gulp***

I don't know whether Rikuo and Tsurara celebrate Christmas whatsoever; but after you see some paragraphs of this fanfiction, it'll light up a bit. Oh, another to add … It's actually a sequel of my other fanfiction called as _Starry Sky_, some grammatical errors spotted indeed, but I ensure you that I'm better than some time ago. _(Yeah, I wish that someone agree with me /shot)_

It's the most recommended for you to read that one first. _(Does not really __**mean**__ to promote it, but I really did mean to read that one before you are confused a little on this one)_

So, enjoy and feedbacks please! _(It makes me want to write more, to be honest. *gulp*)_

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to its respective owner.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tsurara Oikawa was sitting restlessly in the living room of Nura Household—that one giant household which contained countless armies of small demons that were unseen by the humans, and some _bigger_ demons that normal humans could see. _Youkai_, are what they usually be called. _Yuki Onna_—Tsurara was one of the second category, she was actually the private bodyguard of Nura Rikuo, the third head of the Nura Clan; who is also the ruler of Nura Household and some big areas surrounding them. Sure, you have heard it before, now haven't you?

She was not alone in the traditional room; however, accompanied by a presence of an old man whose head was very unique; different from the others. He was the grandfather of her current master. His name is Nurarihyon, to be precise.

The man had finished his morning stroll, and he was reading the morning newspaper to ease his bore, "Tsurara, what date is it today?" he asked so suddenly after Tsurara had finished folding Rikuo's clothes after they were washed.

"Hmm …" she leaned her chin on both of her palms as they were touching the wooden desk and looked back to Nurarihyon, "Twenty forth of December. Why?" she smiled cheerfully as usual.

It has always been without question that most of the youkai like the Tsurara of Nura Household, after all, she was a hard worker, dedicate, caring, and cheerful youkai, moreover, she was inside of them all? It was almost as a flicker of mirth for them. Youkai are supposed to look 'powerful', but sometimes in a way, they do need someone like Tsurara once in a while.

But this girl's strength and loyalty are not supposed to be questioned. She was one of the best guards indeed. That enough seemed to not change the fact that Tsurara was a bit down lately.

Nurarihyon, especially, realized that.

After while, Nurarihyon gave a little shrug as he decided to answer her question, "Oh, it's nothing special. I'm merely curious, for there are many people gathered in the mall. I happened to pass by it and saw a couple of person who were spreading flyers. I got one, but I'm not that interested, eh. You want to look at it, Tsurara-chan?" he offered a badly squeezed red tinted paper with black hiragana fonts in the headline. Nurarihyon looked rather apologized.

The lady in black hair stood up from her seat and walked toward the old man. She took the flyer and began to read it quietly. She smiled and hummed, and then she looked quietly at Nurarihyon; who was apparently understood what Tsurara meant by the meaningful glance.

**SPECIAL OFFER! **

**Christmas Eve Time Special! Especially made for Teenagers! **

**Your Christmas Eve is lonely? Or is it not? No matter what is it, made up your time here with us for discounts and bargain, special offer just for Christmas! **

**Who wouldn't want to have a good eve? Then visit us in our newly made indoor garden inside of our shopping arcade! (Only open in the morning)**

***A special surprise for a few pair of couples at midnight!***

Christmas is actually something that doesn't really bother Tsurara Oikawa too much. But after some conversations she had with her friends; those point of view began to blur away; replacing the old with a new. She remembered what her _mortal_ friends told her before the winter break in their school began. Apparently, it was something about stargazing.

She tried to remember about her conversation with her friends in her mind. She was sitting down on her usual seat, accompanied with Koyuki and Tsumugi, her classmates in the class. They were talking about the event of stargazing in Koyuki's house, which Tsurara missed when she had decided to spend her time home for feat of the clan and had a private talk with Rikuo while watching the stars.

It made her blush, leaving Nurarihyon with a question mark above his head.

"What's wrong Tsurara?" he asked, smirking in his stead, sounded like he knew everything that would make the little ice lady blushed.

"It's n-nothing, Nurarihyon-sama! I-I'm a bit startled with the headline. I guess the offer is pretty good that it'll be sad to turn down," she said as if she whispered something only just for herself. But Nurarihyon is sharp, thus he knew.

"You want to go to this shopping mall? Then suit yourself, go there tonight," the old man chuckled, as if he was laughing at Tsurara's innocence, "Or would you rather go with someone else?"

"N-No it's alright!" she said and waving her hands furiously, wanting Nurarihyon to understand what she meant by those waves. Although, Nurarihyon seemed to have another new plans for this ice lady.

The old man stood up and looked at the furious Tsurara, "Where is Rikuo?"

Tsurara, who somehow managed to calm down and answered his question smoothly, "He went with Kiyotsugu-kun and his other friends, including Ienaga Kana. Apparently they had something to do with their … emm, investigations. He was supposed to be in Kiyotsugu's house by this time," Tsurara seemed pretty content of her answer.

"Then it's decided! You will go with Rikuo tonight. Don't worry, I have given you permission and I do need something for you to buy in exchange of my apparent," he smirked.

"But … Will Rikuo-sama agrees with this?" Tsurara asked. She was afraid that she would annoy Rikuo with this Christmas Eve plan.

"I'm sure he will. Now go along and pick him up. I'll make sure to ask him later. But don't forget to do your work in the house first okay?" he said, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Tsurara instantly stood up and looked at Nurarihyon with her sparkling golden eyes, "Thank you Nurarihyon-sama!"

The black silken haired girl bowed down to the former commander of Nura Clan and walked with hurry out from the room. All left in the room was a smirking Nurarihyon with his smoke pipe, "I guess the romance in our house would never be not interesting, eh."

He sat down on the same seat, continuing his reading of the newspaper. While he was having some time with his newspaper, the lady in white was walking in haste to finish her chores right away.

…

The sky darkened, the pale-looking sun had risen down as the glimmering moon began to appear. The light bulbs tangled above the streets began to turn on, lightening the once quiet street. There reside two figures who were walking steadily to a traditional house. The snow covered the concrete ground, making their footsteps imprinted on the snow. The cold air in the sky was enveloping them physically; while awkwardness was inevitable for them both.

They didn't have the guts to talk to each other.

At least, _Rikuo Nura_ didn't think so.

"So … Tsurara," he tried to break the ice, "Did grandpa ask you to pick me up from Kiyo's house?" the man whose height was even as the girl asked. He was using black coat and tidied his spectacles tangled on his face.

Tsurara nodded briefly, she looked at the sight in front of her gallantly and she answered, "Yes, master Nurarihyon asked me to." She struggled with her patterned scarf, trying to make herself busy, "Then … how was the investigation came along?"

"It was pretty fun. We travelled some places to track down the demons that are available in Kiyo's list, but we ended up having lunch at his house. It was pretty fun seeing Kana-chan and the others were worked up because of Kiyotsugu's plan." He laughed and walked along.

Tsurara remained in silence. It was not too frequent for her to be this quiet, especially when she was engaged in a conversation with Rikuo. The black haired girl was looking down at the snowy ground, as if there was something interesting to look instead of paying attention to her master.

She knew what was in her mind; he didn't know about that, thus it was a relief. It was actually a classic problem of hers about Ienaga Kana. She felt something was burning up on her face, her heart pumped up, skipped its beat. Tsurara didn't like this at all.

Rikuo didn't look annoyed; however he was curious on why Tsurara didn't response on his story.

"Tsurara?" he tried to catch her attention.

The icy lady seemed to be embarrassed for what she had done. She bowed down deeply and looking flustered, "I-I'm sorry Rikuo-sama. It seemed that my mind was occupied with something."

"What is it about?" he asked, "Maybe I can be of some help …"

They still walked and walked, letting one of them stared at each other.

"It's nothing big … Really! It's just about …"

_A kiss. Back then, when we were stargazing. I was thinking about your reason to do that._

"About?" he tried to urge her for she could tell him what was bothering her mind. But Tsurara just shrugged it off and shook her head.

"A-Ah! Nurarihyon-sama needs you right away, so let's be hurry, master!" she said and grabbed Rikuo's right hand as she about to run as fast as she could, hiding her blush from her master's observance. The length of they were right now to the household was not that far actually. Tsurara risked on running than to be seen—blushed—by her master.

Rikuo Nura was truly oblivious. He was left unspoken. Then, what was they said? Oh, ignorance is bliss.

…

The son of a brunette woman in the household—Nura Rikuo, as per se, was walking down tiredly to his room. He dropped his black bag he used all the day, and fell down to the wooden ground. He sighed at dismay. But his time of being alone was disturbed by a loud call from behind the wooden sliding door.

"Rikuo-sama! You are called by Master Nurarihyon!" shouted the man, which voice was believed as Aotabo's; one of the giant of the clan.

Once again, the soon-to-be man with spectacles was sighing, even louder than before. He quickly stood up, muttering some words—he surely didn't want to make his grandfather _worried. _

He remembered what Tsurara did before she left to do her chores and leaving him dumbfounded in the front gate. She took his hands and ran as fast as she could to the house, making the little Nura hunted for oxygen in the cold thin air. He didn't mad at Tsurara however; he was especially disappointed because he believed that Tsurara was not to trust him for whatever was in her mind. He was her master, no? Why did she have to make it as secret for him? Wasn't him the one who had her believed for life? Or was it not?

Too many questions remained unanswered, leaving the disappointed Rikuo sighed once more. The ignorant Rikuo was already walking to his grandfather's room by two minutes of journey. He quietly said, "Pardon," before he managed to get into the room, which seemingly big for the old man alone.

"Eh, Rikuo. Come here, sit down with me," The old Nurarihyon was sitting down on his usual seat, giving Rikuo a wave of his hand to permit him to sit down in front of him, which Rikuo obeyed pretty obediently and with weary smile.

"What are you calling me for, grandpa?" he asked while nodding his call.

"And what's with you? You seemed to be tired," the old gramps was giving his grandson a smirk; his usual cunning smirk which didn't really amuse Rikuo, truthfully. He was still with his usual smoking pipe.

"I probably am … Hunting for these _youkai_ Kiyotugu-kun listed for us to do was tough," Rikuo answered by giving his grandfather a light chuckle, which ended up with a sigh, "But that's not it."

"Then what is?" Nurarihyon said.

"But before I continue, would you mind to give me some clue on why was I called here?" Rikuo couldn't give his grandfather a sad face, thus he gave him a curious look.

The old Nurarihyon put up his smoke pipe in his mouth, giving him time to get the white smoke out from his wrinkled mouth, "Can't a grandfather call his grandson with no reason particular? Well, I just wanted to have some talk with you, kiddo. Hahaha!" he burst with laugh, giving Rikuo a pat on his head.

Rikuo seemed to sigh in relieve, "Man, I thought that something bad comes up. Then what—"

"But I'm lying." Nurarihyon gave him a serious look, "I have a request for you."

The brunette gave him his ears to hear, "Then tell me."

"It's about a shopping arcade and a chore for you."

"Okay, so what is it?"

Nurarihyon gave him a piece of paper, written roughly. He explained to him as he smoked from his pipe once again, "So I need you and Tsurara to go to this mall and buy me some things. Make sure you don't forget to buy it for me."

"That's pretty unusual …?" Rikuo muttered as he looked at the list.

"And why with Tsurara…?"

He saw a couple of things that listed in the piece of the paper; they were his grandfather's favourite things, which are sake, wine, et cetera. But doesn't he usually buy it in his usual store? Why in the mall? Why in a _human_ place? And the most importantly, why he had to go along with Tsurara? He didn't have too many problems with that, sure. But he could have asked him to go with Aotabou, Kubinashi or Kurotabou, right?

"I really can't lie to you, no?" He gave Rikuo some money from his pocket, "Well, I want you to have fun in a mall. Apparently they had some offers for teenagers like you. So I ask Tsurara to accompany you to there. Or would you prefer to go alone with Aotabou or the others? Then take a look at this flyer," he gave him a crumpled flyer to Rikuo, letting him to read it soundly, "I know that you like human place than some horrid demonic places, no? So you know … Accept this one as my gift. You would never know that I might not be so generous like this, right?" he haughtily chuckled as if he was proud to do this thing.

After Rikuo had finished reading the flyer, he nodded and took the money and put it to his pocket, he smiled, "Thanks gramps."

"Well, just don't be late to go home later on, okay?"

…

Tsurara was alone in the kitchen. The clock was ticking; dinner was soon to be served for Nurarihyon and his family. She was chopping some carrots, while boiling the water on a pot. Before she was able to cut the last piece, Wakana came into the kitchen with her beautiful neon _furisode_.

"Tsurara-chan, how's the stew?" she asked while walking toward the smiling Tsurara.

The ice lady saw the fine lady and nodded, "I'm cutting the carrots, Wakana-sama, I need to be hurry though!" she said.

"Eh, why?" the human woman asked while taking the knife from Tsurara's hand.

Tsurara walked to the hot pot and boiled some vegetables inside, "Nurarihyon-sama gave me permission to go to a shopping arcade for some chores. It was apparently in a Christmas Eve offer," she added, "I think it'll be fun though!" she giggled haughtily, still chopping the remaining vegetables.

Wakana smiled and patted on Tsurara's head furiously, "AH! So it's about that. Nurarihyon-sama told me before after I found a crumpled flyer in front of his seat."

"You won't go alone, will you? That's going to be sad!" the woman clothed in yellow kimono was smiling and pushed Tsurara's shoulder to the door, "Go along with Rikuo okay? I'm sure that Nurarihyon-sama had already told him about this. Hurry up and get changed! Let me take care of the things over here."

"But …" Tsurara was flustered; after all, she was the one who was in charge of the dinner that day. She would probably feel bad about that. Although, it made Tsurara was a bit enthusiastic that night.

Before Tsurara could argue even more, Wakana had already pushed her out and gave her a smirk. The little lady in ice was left in question mark. After Wakana closed the door, Tsurara was seemingly confused and didn't have a good idea on what to do.

The little lady in white kimono was trying to think about the reason.

But that was finished already before Kejourou came and gave an odd smile to her, accompanied by Kubinashi who seemed to be pretty troubled with the beautiful lady in a fine body. They seemed to be walking together around the house.

"Ah, Tsurara-chan," she greeted. She walked toward the little yuki onna and smirked, "Ara—aren't you the one who should prepare the dinner tonight?"

"I have done the half of it though! … But Wakana-sama continued it and asked me to change my clothes," Tsurara seemed troubled and confused.

Kejourou gave her a good glance, then she stared at Kubinashi, "Hey, Kubinashi, you should help Wakana-sama on preparing the dinner! I will help Tsurara-chan here on some dressing."

The man whose head was able to fly around was sighing, "Why ME? I have to go for night rounds today—"

"I had already told Aotabou to do that! Apparently the boss had already agreed. You couldn't deny, could you?" Kejourou came to push Tsurara again for a walk, "Then, go on along!"

Tsurara tried to halt Kejourou, "B-But Kejourou, it's—"

"Ah, for you—NO BUTS are allowed! Come on, let's get dressed! ~"

"Kejourou-san! It's just a simple shopping!"

After both of the girls left to Tsurara's room, Kubinashi went ahead to the kitchen. He couldn't cook too much, so he didn't try to become some troubles for Wakana. But instead of helping, he was surprised by the story Wakana told about Kejourou and Tsurara. Apparently, Kubinashi sighed again and smirked in a much better a way.

…

Rikuo had already waited for a certain someone in his grandpa's room. Nurarihyon was still smoking with his pipe and talking to the _nato_ man in front of him—one of his faithful followers indeed. The man coated in black as a straw hat covered his long hair decided to talk to Rikuo, out of his boredom.

"Don't you think you should go now, Rikuo-sama?" he said.

"Then off I should go. So gramps," Rikuo stood from his seat and walked toward the busy Nurarihyon, "This is the list of things that I should buy right? Not more not less?"

The old man looked up and nodded, "Yep. Don't forget, okay?"

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically and walked toward the door, walking to the gate and waited for Tsurara.

Rikuo was actually couldn't think of walking alone to a shopping arcade with Tsurara. This was probably his first time on walking alone with that girl to a mall, he would never think to go alone with a girl like Tsurara though—not that she really was a girl. She was his bodyguard, and also one of his hyakki. But really, it was out of his mind.

As he thought hardly—which was pretty unnecessary—Tsurara came along in front of the snowy gate. She was a bit different from before, he thought. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater, covered with a long thick coat, not to mention her favourite patterned scarf was left tangled around her shoulder. Everything was white, just like how Tsurara loved it.

"Shall we go now?" she said, waking Rikuo from his wonder.

Rikuo nodded and walked with her as he put his hands in his coat's pockets. Even though the snow wouldn't come to the town, the air was too cold for him to let his hands frozen outside. Truthfully, it was too cold for him to be that much enthusiastic to go outside.

Still with his wondering, Tsurara looked at Rikuo and snickered, much to her dismay, Rikuo realized it and smiled, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing! It's just—Rikuo-sama is funny if you give me that look, hahaha!" she chuckled happily, leaving Rikuo sighed once more.

Well, who said that they couldn't have fun talking together in their journey?

They walked while chatting to the mall. Both of them thought that it was not as awkward as before; they could laugh together while Rikuo was talking about his investigation with Kiyotsugu few hours ago, and how it turned out. After some time around, they finally arrived in front of the mall.

It was very crowded with countless of people walking around the junction. Some teenagers were walking together inside of the mall; a headline banner in front of the building was making it clear that they were having some special offer for Christmas Eve. It was very typical of Japanese people on celebrating Christmas Eve; either using promotions for catching some customers, or having fun with each other in a day off.

One way or another, both of them just didn't care, for they had some chores and fun to do in that mall. At least, that was Tsurara's thought.

As Rikuo and Tsurara went ahead into the mall, the human side of Rikuo who was actually walking with Tsurara right that time was looking at that lady in white. After all of these years he spent with her, he wouldn't deny that she was a beauty in the house, despite being demon and all, she was actually one of the best person that understand he and his demon side. He had no idea on what to think about her, or what she thought about him; except her unquestionable loyalty and affection.

Yeah, what was to be her thought about him? Was he stayed merely as her master, or another way round?

_Then what are your speculations?_

His inner self questioned him. It was so sudden and it was apparently a very seldom encounter. Ah, so that silver man was the one who asked him, the Nura Rikuo—the actual demon who made most of the _youkai_ afraid of his renowned fear.

'Speculations about what? Do you mean Tsurara's thought about me?'he unconsciously asked,_ "…About us?"_

_Well of course, you were apparently thinking about her. It was like you were asking that and roaring those useless questions in my head. After all, I'm inside of you, and I am you, actually. _He sounded as if he was enjoying himself snickered.

'How about you? What did you think about her?'

Yes, he did want to know. Other side of him was sharing about something personal; like what he thought about a girl, or what did he think beside of their power-related topic was something outrageous. It was apparently; in the matter of fact was something important to him. After all, he was him.

No denial whatsoever.

_What did I think about her? Hah, you must be kidding me. You don't even realize it by now, idiot? Then … do you know why she avoided you when you two went home from Kiyo's place? _

'Of course I don't!'

_Man, I thought you were really watching us back then when we were stargazing. So you don't realize what I feel?_

'… Stargazing? Wait … Wasn't that—'

_You ought to keep that in mind. Tsurara was hesitant to you, you see. Actually, she was not hesitant to you, but __**me**__. She had already told me what she thought about us, but seeing you didn't remember it …_

'What did you do?'

_Before I answer myself, you should pay attention to Tsurara now. _

The other _him_ was right. Tsurara was staring at him and waving her hands in front of his face. He realized that he was went out, spacing out in between the crowds; which was getting even busier and crowded than when they had arrived.

"Rikuo-sama! Come on let's go!" she enthusiastically pulled his hands and walked toward the big wide building, "What are you thinking back there? You really need to know where you are now, master!" she seemed to be rather annoyed, other than that, she gave him a soft smile.

They walked inside, only to find the enormous building was filled up with mostly teenagers, in a group of two. There were some who spent their time with a big group of people. But mostly the teenagers of the age of seventeen or less were all around. Even much surprising, they were surrounding them.

Before Tsurara managed to comment even further, Rikuo spoke up, "Let's finish our chores. Man, grandpa really makes us do many works …"

"Ah, really now! It's not a big deal if Rikuo-sama tries to have fun with it! Hahaha, so where should we go now?" Tsurara asked, closing her distance between Rikuo, trying to see the list on Rikuo's pocket.

He tidied his spectacles once more, and picked up a piece of paper from his pocket, it was his grandfather's list-to-buy that night, "Let me see … We need to buy sake, wine, …"

"I wonder if those things are really here …" Tsurara muttered as she looked around. Apparently, all of those shops in the mall were … the typical kind of teenagers' shops. But they decided to look around and venture around the mall for once.

First they went to the left wing of the first floor, all of those shops existed in there were fashion shops. There were even cute girls in Santa suit in a maid café. They decided to look around; they knew their time was still much more. It was still 08:00 PM after all and it was a Christmas Eve; one of those perfect times to spend some free time, hanging out with friends. It was also the exact reason on why those teenagers were wandering off in the mall.

Tsurara asked Rikuo for his permission to go to a shop. It managed to catch Tsurara's attention when they did their search for Nurarihyon's chores. The shop they were about to go to was a kind of fashion shop for _cosplayers_. There were many gothic lolita outfits, suited Tsurara enough with the frilly ribbons and Mary Jane boots. She seemed to have some fun, Rikuo looked at her, smiling for her own good.

Well, it doesn't hurt to have some fun sometimes, no?

_You should enjoy your time wisely with Tsurara. Who knows? Probably I can snatch it out from you. After all … It's already night, and I certainly could get myself free from you at night, right? _

While Tsurara was fancied by the other shopkeepers who were about 3 years older than her, he was left snickered and replied his inner self an answer.

'Well, who knows, who _knows_.'

They wandered to a lot of places that time. Rikuo was visiting some gaming places and he seemed to enjoy his visit as well. As for Tsurara, she could enjoy it no less. Not only window-shopping, but they visited some fancy shop and looked at some merchandises in there. The Christmas Eve offer was applied there. Thus Tsurara and Rikuo could get a 20% discounts for the things they would like to buy.

"Ah! Rikuo-sama, that keychain seemed to fit you well! How do you like it?" she asked, while holding the tiny keychain which took a figure on a chibi man with spectacles. A bit similar to Rikuo, accidentally.

Rikuo took the keychain from Tsurara's hand, and he looked at the details pretty hardly, "Hmm, its cool alright … You don't get one too?"

"Umm, no … I think I forget to bring my money," she sighed and seemed to be in a bitter regret, "Ah, I wished I'm not as careless as I am now. Probably I could buy Rikuo-sama this keychain for a gift to remember!" she said.

Rikuo looked at her, softly. He looked at the other collections of keychain and found a typical one that suit Tsurara the best. An icicle kind of keychain, painted transparent with bluish shade. He decided to take both of them and went to the cashier, leaving Tsurara only to follow him in questions.

"What are you buying, Rikuo-sama?" she asked.

Rikuo only smiled and took Tsurara out from the shop, then he gave her the icicle keychain as he said, "This is for you. It's a sign of thank you for you as my bodyguard, Tsurara. Let's think of this pair of keychain as a pair of memorable thing," he could only smile and put the keychain in his pocket. So did Tsurara, with a red tinted shade casted on her face.

"But … Won't Aotabou, Kurotabou, Kubinashi and the others get the same treatment as me?" she asked, as if she didn't realise what he did is an exception for her only.

The inner part of Rikuo was laughing hectically. _Snickered and cunning chuckles_ _he gave_, to be exact.

_You really are going to be in a huge problem if you can't answer this!_

Rikuo who looked annoyed with his other ego talked to Tsurara as per to answer her question, "Don't worry about that … Err … I'll give them some other presents. Don't worry," he said.

_You will do that, won't you? Don't make me believe that all of the things you had said to her were lies._

'I will okay? So stop it and I am definitely not lying to her.'

The lady in white could only nod as the answer of 'Ok' in her stead. Thus, they continued to walk and walk toward the crowded teenagers.

They had ventured a lot of places in two floors. The shopping mall was consisted of four big floors. Since they thought they couldn't actually venture that much, they decided to actually ask the nearest security guard near the left wing. It was apparently near the mall's renowned garden, the highest floor.

Rikuo looked at his watch. He sighed and talked to Tsurara, "I can't believe it, we have spent 3 hours in this mall," he said, looking a bit shock on the fact that they were having fun so quickly.

"Really? A-Ah, I'm sorry! We have to find Nurarihyon-sama's things," she apologized sincerely and bowed down, "It's all my fault, Rikuo-sama. I shouldn't have—"

"Bah, of course not, Tsurara. I guess gramps really want us to have fun here. I mean, we had already gone through many things, so why don't we get some relaxation to have fun? It's pretty logical."

After both of them agreed on each others, they proceed on walking through the lift and arrived at the fourth floor. It was oddly quiet, not many shops were opened and only three, or countable shops were opened that time.

"It's so quiet … Despite the crowded shops down there, this was as silent as grave," Tsurara muttered and struggled on her patterned scarf once more.

They didn't mind that however, they tried to proceed to the shop that the security guard mentioned to them.

_Oh, the only shop that supplied the mall with those kind of wines and such. It's a shop in the end of the left wing of the fourth floor. It always opens until midnight. _

The shop was awfully quiet and gloom. Tsurara meant no harm to Rikuo, so she decided to get in first and felt a demonic feeling from the place. But then again, a perfect day for fun was supposed to be even more fun with a surprise.

"Welcome!" the shopkeeper said energetically.

Both of Rikuo and Tsurara were looking at the tiny girl with blond locks and a maroon yukata who was bowing down on those two. Then they spotted a woman with a black coat, covering her whole body, her face couldn't be seen was looking at them thoroughly.

"Ara … So these ones are the ones Nurarihyon-sama mentioned about," she muttered.

Tsurara looked at them and felt something different about them and the other ones from downstairs. She could already feel it in front that they were youkai, one kind of his, but the question was, were they from Nura Clan? But hearing she knew Nurarihyon and added –sama as the honorific—Tsurara couldn't trust no more.

"Does that mean you belong to our hyaki?" Rikuo asked, while walking forward to the shop.

The shop looked like an antique shop. Filled with some ancient artefacts, dusty ones, and cleaned ones were spotted, standing in the glass cupboards to be sold. The little blond lady who was the actual shopkeeper was bowing them once again, and asked them, "What was to be your purpose on coming here, _patronage_?"

"We are not a part of your hyaki, however; we are practically one of your grandfather's friends, Rikuo-kun. So, don't be shy to ask while you had the money on your hands," she sniggered, "So spill the beans, what do you want, Rikuo-kun?"

The Snow Queen took the chance to give the list to the demon; after all, she was not from the hyakki, not to be too trusted, "Here, Nurarihyon-sama needed this."

"Mogami, take the list from her," the seemingly older one said. The one with blond locks nodded and took the piece of paper with the money and gave it to her seemingly master.

The woman in the coat was muttering some words and she chuckled, "Ara … That old gramp wanted these things again. Mogami, take the content of the second place and give it to them."

They waited for the shopkeeper to take the things from Nurarihyon's list, and before awkward inevitable for them, Rikuo stroke up a question, "What are you?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Third head of Nura Clan," she muttered and put her hands on the wooden table in front of her, "I'm a Nopperabo, while my shopkeeper is a Tsukumogami. You could call us Norabo and Mogami."

Rikuo and Tsurara weren't exactly surprised about this. The fact that she hid her face was a point. The shopkeeper seemed to be not so alive just like the others. They didn't mind, though.

"Here are the things, master!" she said, giving her master a wooden box covered in plastic.

_What in the hell gramps ordered? _

'I can't think of any normal wines and sake, you can bet on that.'

"Ah, here you go Rikuo-kun. Your grandfather's request, just don't open it before Nurarihyon receive it okay?" she said, giving Rikuo the box.

"Does that mean your business had done here, _patronage_? Then, good evening and have a nice Christmas Eve!" the shopkeeper said cutely and bowed down ninety degree. Rikuo and Tsurara bid them a farewell, having a feeling that they might as well encounter her once more. Norabo seemed to be pleased with Rikuo and Tsurara's arrival. They didn't comment on that one, sure. But then again, Rikuo and Tsurara left in awe with smile.

"Such an interesting encounter," Morabo muttered after they left.

Mogami replied as she danced around in front of the seemingly older lady, "I'm sure something will happen very soon! Just as you said, Morabo! Interesting encounter! Could they feel it?"

The day had already in ease. It was almost in midnight, but the building was still full of its customers. The loud voices were able to be heard from the fourth floor. They didn't expect that as the day was getting late, more customers were there.

Tsurara sighed in pleasure, she had fun today. It was a very seldom occurring for her to go to a human place, moreover; she went with her master; which added up to her point of pleasant. Feeling that the day was getting late and late, she offered her master to go home.

"Rikuo-sama, shall we go home now?" she looked at him.

The man with spectacles was spaced out once again. He was talking with his inner self, apparently.

_So what are you going to do? _

'Probably go home? We don't really have much reason to be here anymore, I guess.'

_Do whatever you like, idiot. But just don't regret it later if I am about to take your body to be controlled by me again._

'What…?'

_Make sure you don't forget what I will do next._

"Rikuo-sama—?"

In sudden seconds, before Tsurara managed to wake Rikuo up again from his moments; the lights in the mall were suddenly shut out, making all of the teenagers downstairs were shouting in shock. They were not able to manage the certain 'surprise' this mall had provided.

_It's my time to go out, sorry, my human me! It's just not fair for me to dominate all of a day without myself participating in it._

To add another surprise element for Tsurara, the man who once with spectacles and black coat was changing to a much more handsome man—one man with a silver hair and red blood eyes. Tsurara realized that it was not the time to shock, but she did, without falter.

The man suited in a very fine set of clothes. It's actually the same as his other self's garbs, but from Tsurara's neon eyes; all of them looked improved—much more handsome; even though she didn't mean to compare him with his _other_. It's just clear that she really admired him the most.

"R-Rikuo-sama?" she said, almost shouted.

"Sssh," even though the darkness enveloped them, Tsurara could feel that Rikuo puts his finger in front of his lips.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Dear teenagers inside of our mall, could you hear me?" _

A voice of someone from the hidden speakers thorough the floor was shouting very loud. Both of Rikuo and Tsurara were able to hear it clearly, even though there were some slight problems in the voice.

"_If anyone hasn't noticed it—here are our special surprises for all of the couples out there! Haven't you seen it from our pamphlets? Then this was it! Our surprise for all of you—I repeat! A surprise for all of the couples out there—"_

"We have heard you loudly," Rikuo exasperated, while Tsurara could only lightly chuckle in response.

"_Not only that! We had given you guys another surprise! What is it? OH! Curious, aren't we?" _the commentator made most of the teenagers said, 'Ooooh.' In unison, then he announced more, _"You could find four Santa Statues in all of the four floors to be exchanged for four special Christmas presents! If you don't want to—you could just go out from the mall, or to continue your shopping! But remember—we won't light up the mall before all of the statues were found!" _

And so, the commentator repeated once more. After it ended, all of the crowds from downstairs seemed to be in a great euphoria. From upstairs, Rikuo and Tsurara could see many people were running and seemed to be searching for the statues that the commentator had spoken for before.

Then the mall's lights were begun to light up, just a bit. It could give them the light all of the people needed to find the remaining statues.

"Shall we go and find it?" Rikuo offered and walked away from Tsurara.

"Eh?" Tsurara could only manage to give her master a confused mutter. Rikuo replied as response, "Don't you want this Christmas Eve be memorable?" he smirked.

Tsurara nodded in response, giving Rikuo her warmest smile she could ever give, "Yes!"

…

It was almost midnight; the crowds were still in uproar, for they were searching for the last two remaining Santa Statues. Tsurara and Rikuo however; both were sitting on a wooden carved bench in an indoor garden. They were managed to get one statue from the forth flour, it was apparently lucky for them to find one because the floor was quiet and hardly visited by most of the teenagers.

They were taking a short break and waited for the last remaining statue to be found before they went home. Tsurara insisted for both of them to go home early, but Rikuo could only smirk and look at the sky from the garden's roof of glasses. Much more a greenhouse looked alike.

"Ah, I wished we could see the stars we had seen before in the house," Tsurara muttered, watching idly at the roof, "It's so cold, the stars were covered by the unseen mist. It was dark; no one could see them beautifully. The snow couldn't shine and be seen in the dark."

Rikuo gave her a silent grunt, making Tsurara was not as eager as before. She had still two questions on her mind though, and she was about to ask those to Rikuo, as soon as possible—before the opportunity wasted away.

It was practically the same for Rikuo. Both of the Rikuo understood that they were having some weird feeling ever since that stargazing day. They just realized it when Tsurara was oddly stricken to not telling him something that seemed to be important. Both of them, Rikuo and Tsurara; had this agonizing feeling to ask each other questions. So the butterflies in their stomach would stop responding and they could get back to normal, just like the usual.

"Rikuo-sama," she tried to say, trying to hide her flustered look on her face, "What do you think about Kana Ienaga and Yura Keikain?"

Rikuo gave her a weird look, as if he was not too surprised on what she asked. What matter most was his answer, "Kana-chan and Yura you mean? Doesn't matter much, my opinion is the same just like what the other me thinks. After all, we share the same feeling and mind."

Tsurara gave him another sigh, she didn't mean to be rude, but she just couldn't bare his tangled answer. It didn't seem to please her much. The answer was too wide away for her to take conclusions. Just like what she did back then; and she was embarrassed all the way.

"I see …" she sighed, "I'm sorry Rikuo-sama … But do you mind if I ask this?"

Rikuo managed to reply as response, "Hmm?"

"Did Rikuo-sama kiss me back when we were making wishes?" she asked, with this sparkling eagerness spotted in her eyes. Rikuo sighed in dismay, on not wanting to really answer that of the question.

Seeing Rikuo who sighed and looked not motivated, Tsurara looked down and smiled sadly, "Ah, I'm sorry that I'm being rude, Rikuo-sama. You shouldn't take a heed on my lame mutterings. I guess …" she again, smiled sadly and looked up, "I changed to a more careless and oblivious on your situation, Rikuo-sama. Once again—"

"Tsurara, you are the same as you were when I was still a kid. I remembered it clearly from my childhood memories. Which were still pleasant, and I wasn't awoke yet. You in fact, didn't change so much."

"…" they were giving each other the awkwardness a chance to envelop them all, but Tsurara tried to break the ice, by reminding them about the past.

"Rikuo-sama, did you remember what I did to you when you were still a child?" she said, making a bundle of thin ices from her power, smiling and glanced at Rikuo.

"I do. You did the same as you did right now," he said while pointing his finger on the icicles.

"So you do remember. It was similar like we experienced right now, you were crying because the household were having some blackout few hours long. Except, that you are no longer crying—instead … You are very different."

"Then you tried to entertain me with that snow power of yours. The snow I saw in the dark, whether it shone or not, I could see it in the dark, and I was happy," he sniggered, "Such boy I was, hah."

She forced a smile, a warm smile, "Rikuo-sama was a good boy back then!"

"Do I not now?" he chuckled.

Then they remained silent for a while before he spoke up, "Tsurara, what secret you kept from me? You were looking hesitant. Were there still more questions you need to ask to me?" he muttered with a smirk tinted on his lips, "I was feeling not in ease unless you could smile again like you used to, not to be forced, like you did when we were walking together." He sounded displeased.

The ice lady who was apparently his attendant nodded, "Then … did Rikuo-sama kiss me?"

"I did." He shortly answered in response. After all, he had already said to answer her question so she would not be hesitant to him any longer, the feeling of satisfied was not enough to please his body, anyhow.

Tsurara was left in mouth opened then she giggled like a child would always do, "I think that's enough to explain everything." She would just be afraid to face the truth if the one who kissed her was not him—or something that touched her lips was not from Rikuo. She just felt glad that she found the answer of her question.

"I think I won't ask another questions …" she muttered, biting her lips, then she smiled at Rikuo again.

"Why?" he asked, crossing both of his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I will cause more troubles for Rikuo-sama," she shyly said, knowing that saying this might embarrassed her to death, after all, an attendee should not cause troubles for its one master—instead, the master knew she had already did once.

"You already did," he smirked.

"… I-I'm sorry Rikuo-sama!" she deeply apologized; a flushed face was tinted on her sully face.

"Forgiven," he calmly said, cunning smile was given to her from him.

"Then that was all that I could ask to you, at least …" she murmured, "I was a bit calmer than before."

Rikuo didn't hear her soft murmur, instead of paying attention to that their moments were interrupted by the familiar voice they heard few minutes ago.

"_Attention all people! We had found the third! My, aren't we energetic on these kinds of cases? Who could have found the last statue?"_

"It seemed that is our call to go home, right Rikuo-sama?" she stood up from the seat and walked away from the garden as she brought the box that Morabo gave to both of them. Rikuo stood up as well, and walked behind her, after a while, he murmured, "Hmm, I had already forgiven you for the troubles you did and you don't pay a tribute for me, or at least you don't give me a gift for Christmas?"

Tsurara looked at him and looked deeply apologized, and she glanced at Rikuo, "Then what could I do for you, Rikuo-sama?" she smiled enthusiastically.

"Close your eyes," he said and walking toward Tsurara whose eyes was closed, "Then say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rikuo-sama—"

From there, that kind of glimpse of happiness spotted from the broken beat of Tsurara's heart made her didn't regret to close her eyes. Her face was tinted with red, and her lip was soon crushed by one kind of lips that she had experienced before. One chaste kisses for a Christmas present; fair or not, for both of them were not a big deal.

Soon, he ended the kiss and Tsurara opened her eyes slowly, only to find no one was there in front of her. But she believed that was similar to her experienced days before. He was walking slowly to the lift as Tsurara turned around and spotted the specific part of his unique hair. She smiled happily.

After they arrived at the first floor, they gave the authorized personnel for the statue that they had founded in the fourth floor. They received two pair of high quality mittens. Then they saw one pair of the teenagers who surrounded them were smirking and smiling. They had no idea what could have happened downstairs when they were having some talk at upstairs.

After they left for home, they got some smirks and punishment from Nurarihyon from being late to go home. When they arrived at home, the clock was ticking at one and half o'clock, in the morning.

Shrugging those off, both of them went to their own bed and smiling.

Tsurara was a momentary snow in the dark. She needed to be outside in the light, not in the _dark_. She was supposed to be able to shine brightly in the light, not in the _dark_—but no matter what Rikuo thought about her—her being was especially essential for his growth. A special attendee needs a special master, is it not?

Yes, it was indeed a good Christmas for both of them. _Or is it not enough?_

…

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Crappy, I know that's just what you guys thought after reading this. I think I _accidentally _let my guard down, causing my imagination to begin wild like this. It's just some in other way, after I read this once again; I feel that I really mess up Rikuo's and Tsurara's characters. Horrid and bad, those are the exact words. Do tell me if I did something wrong with them or if I had any other errors about the names (and the youkai types) and _sorta_.

And I really did it! I couldn't believe that I write this one as my first w8k+! *hurrah* I thought I could only write as far as w3k+, this is just unexpected.

I gotta say thank you for Coldplay and Final Fantasy XIII OST tracks for helping me on trying to find the inspirations. Man, I can't do this without this kind of mental help.

**Glossary:**

_Nopperabo_: a kind of youkai who is practically faceless. You can complain to me if I did something wrong to this one; or any other suggestions on the original youkai's types.

_Tsukumogami_: a kind of youkai who is existed because of old things (whose age was literally old, thousand years old, probably) those are alive and haunted merely because no humans cared about them anymore. I made Mogami based on a Victorian Doll, explained the blond locks and most of the things.

_The Snow Queen_: syn: Yuki-Onna, she was literally called as the Snow Queen in a site containing information about Japanese demonology, just give a word if you don't feel this one is correct.

Most of Japanese people—unlike most of the Europeans who celebrated Christmas for religion matters—celebrated Christmas merely for fun. They have never really celebrated it in the first place. They were using that as one of the reason to have some free time and fun. Or so my source from Japan said.


End file.
